Foster's What If-Bye Bye Nerdy
by iheartkatamari
Summary: An alternate ending to the episode in which Mac's reputation at school is saved.


Mac and his new friend Jamez Withazee are hanging out at The Rock; Mac is growing more and more bored by the minute. He turns to Jamez, "Well say, maybe we could draw on the rock. I have chalk and-"

"You don't _draw _on the rock." Jamez replies, cutting him off sharply.

As the little boy stares blankly at his new friend, he suddenly hears a familiar voice calling, "Mac! Mac!" and turns to see Bloo, now clad in a red and white propeller beanie, a pair of taped up glasses, and a very tacky looking plaid shirt with a red necktie, hurrying through the crowd of kids. Upon noticing him, Jamez sneers, "Who brought the nerd?" The kids in the crowd then begin pointing and laughing uproariously.

"What?!" Bloo protests angrily. "I'm no nerd! I'm _icy chill_." He then attempts to demonstrate such by doing a little break dance, but quickly trips over his own feet(Or should we say lack thereof) and flops to the ground, sending everyone into more and much louder peals of laughter. Hurt by the crowd's mocking, Bloo sniffles as tears begin to well up in his eyes.

Seeing his best friend being mistreated, Mac now knows that this charade has gone on long enough. "Everybody _STOP_!" he exclaims seriously, causing the crowd to hush, save for one guy. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ohhhhh..."

Jamez shoots a nonplussed look at his new friend. "What's your _deal_, Mac?"

"He's my friend!" Mac replies seriously. Upon hearing this, the crowd gasp in shock. "My _imaginary _friend!" Mac elaborates. The crowd then gasp again. "And he's my _best _friend!" The crowd gasp even louder.

Jamez gives Mac a very disconcerted look. "Dude, that's _not cool_."

"Oh yeah, Jamez Withazee?" Mac replies confidently. "Let me share with you a little something I learned today about being cool. Let me share with you _all_!" He then clears his throat and begins, "Being cool isn't about having the right moves, or the right clothes, or even moving your lips so they don't match your words. It's about one thing."

"Juice?" Bloo inquires hopefully.

"No," Mac replies. "The only way to _really _be cool is to be yourself, because there's something special inside _all _of us." He then climbs up on top of the rock and motions to several people in the crowd. "It's inside you, and you, and you. And it's inside Bloo and me, too. Before today I didn't worry about whether I was icy chill or not. All I cared about was having fun. And I'll tell you, I'll tell all of you, being myself is a lot more fun than hanging out at some dumb rock all day." He then carefully hops down to the ground.

Moved deeply by Mac's speech, tears well up in the crowd's eyes. A subdued look crosses Jamez' face. "Mac, it took a lot of guts to stick up for your friend like that. In fact, you've said something that I myself have never had the guts to say."

Mac looks up at him curiously. "How so, Jamez?"

"Well, you see," Jamez says with a doleful sigh. "The truth is...I'm not really as cool as I make myself out to be. I've never ridden a skateboard in my life, I like to dance the polka and play the accordion, I'm no good at video games, in fact...these aren't my usual clothes." He then reaches into his jacket pocket and takes out a picture of himself wearing taped up Coke bottle glasses, a plaid shirt, and starched brown pants done up with a belt. "I just wear these clothes around town so I won't look uncool."

A wistful look enters Mac's eyes. Feeling inspired, a little girl in the crowd pipes up, "I can name all of the aliens in the Space Wars series by species."

"I have a huge collection of pencil toppers." a little boy adds.

"I like to read the dictionary for fun." says another girl.

Pleasantly surprised to hear this, Mac feels his heart fill with happiness as a wide smile spreads across his face. Jamez then turns to him. "You've really inspired all of us, Mac. Now we're no longer afraid to be ourselves." Mac smiles modestly at his toes as the crowd happily cheers, "YAAAAAAAY!"

Happy though this moment was, it unfortunately fell on deaf ears where Bloo was concerned. "Oh, _GREAT, _now I've got a whole _SCHOOL _full of nerds to fix!" He then begins walking away. "Honestly, this job can be so unrewarding someti-AAAAAAAUGH!" Bloo's rant ends in a yell as he trips over a bump in the road and falls to the ground. _THUD!_

The kids stare at him blankly. "Gee, what's his problem?" a small boy inquires.

"Huh, don't know." replies the girl standing next to him.

"Yeesh, what a _nerd!_" the boy notes as the group walks away.

"Justice isn't pretty." Bloo mumbles in a muffled voice.

**The end.**


End file.
